Opaque Walls
by Hiki-chan
Summary: [Spoilers for manga chapter 343. SasuNaru hints. For those who just hated the het hints inside the manga.] Sometimes people put up walls, not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down...


**Have you read chapter 343? Can you believe the het hint they put in there?! –screams and pulls out Sakura's pink hair- Omg, it's a wig! Okay ignore me…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warning: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 343!**

* * *

**Opaque Walls**  
By: Hiki-chan

* * *

"Itai!" I grumbled softly as a sharp stinging pain shot up my right arm. Damn, damn, _DAMN._

"Damn it, I can't eat with my left hand!" I heard myself complain.

I turned as Sakura kept her gaze on my arm. I guess she's probably thinking about what had happened before, while I was at the hospital.

I said… I said I would be all right, as long as she would fix me up. I said I felt good, I felt happy.

_Sometimes people put up walls, not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down._

Sakura… still doesn't understand me fully.

But, I won't let her down. I'll continue to be my ever shining self. Ever shining…self.

I said I feel like we're both getting closer to Sasuke.

What did I mean by that?

It is because I mastered the jutsu?

Did I seriously feel like I was getting closer to Sasuke?

Maybe in fighting wise but…

I watched as her eyes snapped back to reality. I give her a cheeky grin, the same one. It's always the same one.

"Give me your chopsticks."

My eyes widened as a light blush graced my cheeks. Was Sakura-chan going to feed me?

Was she going to show me kindness that she never had? Was this going to mean that she cared for me like how Iruka did? Was she going to care for me unlike how the villages do?

Do I even deserve such kindness?

After all, my front has always been a fake.

"Open wide."

Damn, what the hell was wrong with Sai?! Don't feed me! Sai, you may be a teammate, but I have known Sakura longer! I could trust her like a sister now, couldn't I?

True friendship? True friendship means when a friend is in trouble you have to help him? Is that what true friendship is?

Sasuke…

"Hey."

Kakashi-sensei?

Once my bowl was empty, I looked away and scowled. How did everything change from Sakura-chan to Kakashi-sensei? I was scowling, but would they have any idea how much that had meant to me?

Such kindness…

I'm so happy that they care for me, I haven't had many people, you know.

Was this true friendship?

I sort of blanked out while Kakashi started talking.

True friendship. Did Sasuke and I have a true friendship?

All the times, he had put himself in danger to rescue me. All the hardships we faced. Things like that can't just be wiped out.

Sasuke had put his life on the line many times for my sake.

And now, I'm doing my best to save him. Learning all the outrageous jutsu's that would break my bones just so I can compare to you.

Just so I could have a higher chance of saving you, getting you back.

"A powerful jutsu comes with a lot of risk to the user."

"Right…" I understand you Kakashi-sensei.

But risk, is what I'm willing to take to get Sasuke back.

No matter what…

I'll save him by myself.

I'll get stronger Sasuke. I will.

Was that true friendship?

Or was it more?

He almost died for me. I almost died at his hands…

Yet, now, here I am doing my best to train so I can get him back.

Why?

Sasuke is my best friend. But is that just an excuse? Or is there another meaning lying deep. So deep, that even I haven't noticed it yet?

Sasuke... was really the first one who actually gave me light. Not Iruka, not Sakura...

They always said Sasuke was like night, but to me, he was my first experience of light.

When will they learn? I smile to keep them happy. If I would fail, imagine what would happen to all the people who I have given hope to.

Sakura and the rest were so depressed once Sasuke left. I was too, but deep inside. I could have looked rather sad, but I never really let it show all the way.

I have to give them hope.

So, I will train to be better.

Train, so I'll bring him back.

For their sake…

And mine.

* * *

Comments about how you hated the het hints too? xD 


End file.
